24fandomcom-20200223-history
Rick Burke
Rick Burke was an interrogation specialist at CTU Los Angeles. He also worked at District Command during the interrogation of Jack Bauer. Previously, his role was filled by Agents Eric Richards and Johnson. Day 5 Burke was brought in to try and get Christopher Henderson to confess details about the Sentox nerve gas conspiracy. Burke moved Henderson into the isolation area of the CTU medical clinic before the Sentox VX nerve gas was released by the terrorist operative Ostroff. While in the clinic, Burke said that Henderson's nervous system was destroyed as a result of the interrogation, and he would never regain consciousness. Since there was apparently no hope of Henderson being of any use to CTU, Tony Almeida knocked Burke out and attempted to kill Henderson to avenge the murder of his wife earlier in the day. However, Henderson either was faking the coma or came to, and injected Tony with enough of the poison to put him in a near-death state. Less than two hours later, Collette Stenger framed Audrey Raines as a terrorist collaborator. Jack Bauer interrogated Audrey, but was convinced that Stenger was lying to cover herself. Karen Hayes was unsatisfied with Jack's interrogation, so she sent Rick Burke and two security guards to re-apprehend Audrey and question her with more severe methods. Jack beat down the two other men, but Burke managed to disable Jack with a taser. For a brief time, Burke used advanced interrogation methods on Audrey, but Jack proved Stenger's guilt and rushed in to order Burke to stop. Day 6 Burke appeared to assist in the interrogation of Graem Bauer. When Jack lost control and demanded that Burke kill Graem with an overdose of hyoscine-pentothal, Burke radioed for help, and Agent Stokes appeared. Later, Burke was standing by at CTU to interrogate Abu Fayed, but Jack and Buchanan decided to deceive Fayed and trick him into leading CTU to the bombs after it became clear that medical torture would yield no results. After Day 6 At CTU's District office, Burke monitored Jack Bauer over a video camera as he was interrogated by Agent Jorge Ramirez about the death of Marcus Holt, a highly placed US operative in China. Burke could not determine from Jack's biometrics if he was involved with giving up Holt, but was thoroughly convinced that Jack did so because Cheng Zhi claimed that Jack was given cylobine pentothal during his captivity. Burke persuaded Ramirez to let him break Bauer, so Ramirez authorized him to use a pharmaceutical package to continue the interrogation. Jack, who had previously had a working relationship with Burke, was surprised to discover that he would be the one interrogating him. Unknown to Burke, Agent Ryan had given Jack the key to his handcuffs, and before Burke could start the interrogation, Jack took him hostage and threatened to snap his neck. Using Burke as a bargaining chip, Jack convinced Ramirez to let him go, but not before promising that he would kill Ramirez the next time he saw him. Background information and notes * Burke was mentioned by Jack Bauer and Mike Doyle during "Day 6: 10:00pm-11:00pm" as a possibie outlet to extract information from the captured Abu Fayed. * Burke is one of three CTU LA agents whose sole known function is interrogation. Agent Johnson was an interrogator active during Season 3 and mentioned during Season 4, and Eric Richards was an interrogator active during Seasons 3 and 4. Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 5 characters Category:Day 6 characters Category:CTU personnel Category:Living characters